


Like Some Kind of Fair Maiden

by ianclaytongallagher



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Isak, M/M, there's no real point but there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianclaytongallagher/pseuds/ianclaytongallagher
Summary: Isak cannot believe Even sometimes. The things he does. The things he says. The wild stories he spins. The way he laughs at himself after he is done spinning these wild tales...





	Like Some Kind of Fair Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quite a while ago, before I knew anything about the moving in and all of that. Definitely before season four. I don't even know if I'm satisfied with it, but I thought I'd post it anyway since It's finished. So, here we go.

 

 

Isak cannot believe Even sometimes. The things he does. The things he says. The wild stories he spins. The way he laughs at _himself_ after he is done spinning these wild tales.

 

The quirks of who Even are as a person are what draw Isak to him, not just his good looks, of course. All that adventurism and uninhibitedness makes Isak’s heart pound like somehow, Even will always come up with new ways to surprise him.

 

And still, Isak cannot believe him sometimes.

 

One second Isak is sitting on the kitchen countertop watching Even cook some food and the next, Even is standing between his legs, invading his personal space completely.

 

Not that he objects in the slightest. Even is very, very pleasing to look at. Especially up close.

 

Even smiles, presses their lips together and Isak’s arm reaches out instinctively to wrap around him, hand coming to rest in his ridiculous hair.

 

Even kisses him until he is out of breath, until Isak has to lean his head back to break for air. So much in fact that, _thunk_ , the back of his head hits the cabinets behind him. But Even swoops back in, and Isak has to breathe through his nose, moaning against his lips. God, he is glad no one is home to hear it. He hopes, at least.

 

Even’s hands slip under Isak’s knees and suddenly he is dragging him forward, aided by the smoothness of the countertop. Even pulls him to the very edge, the only thing keeping Isak up on the counter now is Even’s body. They are so tightly pressed together that Isak can only let out a shaky breath and try not to go cross-eyed when Even rests his forehead up against his.

 

“I’m not so hungry anymore…” Even informs him softly, voice deep and so, so appealing. “Or maybe I _am_.”

 

And suddenly Even lifts him up. Fucking _lifts_ him off the counter.

 

Isak is so shocked that he throws his arms around his neck without even thinking about it. Even’s hands grip his thighs from underneath, his arms supporting behind his knees and Isak knows if he lets go he will fall backward.

 

Even starts walking them out of the kitchen. He is _carrying_ him.

 

“Jesus, Even, put me down.” He says. He cannot believe this right now. “Put me down.” He repeats when all Even does is smirk with his tongue between his teeth.

 

Isak holds firmly around his neck, but he will _not_ wrap his legs around his waist. No fucking _way_.

 

He tries to flail his legs to make Even let go, tries to stretch them to the floor, because really, he may be shorter than Even, but he is not short in general. He knows this.

 

“You better stop doing that or I’m going to drop you.” Even says, laughing at his predicament and how scandalized he is about being picked up.

 

“Good.” Isak says, still moving his legs restlessly by Even’s sides to try and get free. “Drop me then. Drop me right _now_.”

 

Suddenly, Even trips and staggers in the hallway and impulsively, Isak throws his legs around his waist and tightens his grip on his neck in panic.

 

FUCK.

 

“Even!” Isak cries out accusingly.

 

Even is laughing through his nose like he is trying to keep quiet and braces himself against the doorframe to Isak’s room. Isak thinks he is probably right to be quiet in the hallway because if anyone is home, it is Linn and she is most likely sleeping, that girl. Too bad he had already shouted.

 

“Fucking hell.” Isak says under his breath and he sounds thoroughly unamused.

 

“I told you.” Even says and he sounds very pleased with himself.

 

Somehow, Even carries him through the doorway and kicks the door shut behind them before making his way over to Isak’s bed and lying him down.

 

“I think you faked that stumble.” Isak insists, scooting up the bed.

 

“Oh?” Even asks him in amusement crawling up after him, and hovering over him with a proud grin.

 

“You… you…” Isak stutters, he does not even know what to say.

 

“Yeah?” Even asks. “Tell me more about that.”

 

He leans down and swallows Isak’s lips with his and Isak does not even care about arguing anymore, even if he does still feel it is a huge injustice to lift and carry a six foot tall boy around like some kind of fair maiden.

 

They kiss until they are both breathing heavily. Even is still smiling when he pulls back. He lifts himself up just a bit so he can see Isak’s face as he grinds their hips together, his teeth appearing in a smug display when Isak’s eyes flutter uncontrollably and he pants softly.

 

Even loves that about him. The innocence, the way he goes to pieces so easily, even with their clothes still on.

 

Isak licks his lips and tries to keep his eyes open so he can focus on Even’s face above him, but everything is seeming to swim before his vision and he is so drunk on Even, so intoxicated.

 

“Wh-when did this happen?” His voice trembles unintentionally.

 

“What?” Even asks softly, reaching down for Isak’s chin and moving it gently to the side so he can bury his mouth against his neck.

 

Even parts his lips against the skin there, alternating between sucking and love bites. He rocks his hips forward once more just to hear Isak let out an audible gasp.

 

“This.” Isak quips, even with his breathing still rapid. “What happened to all the cuddling and kissing? I’m beginning to think you only want me for my body.”

 

Even snorts, and he has to hand it Isak. He can still make jokes even when he is unmistakably aroused.

 

“I want every every part of you.” Even tells him, sitting up on his knees.

 

Isak follows suit, but now Even is practically in his lap as they start undressing each other.

 

“Jesus, do you always have to wear so many fucking layers?” Isak demands as he pushes Even’s hoodie off, but there is a sweater under that and he can imagine a t-shirt under that. “We’re inside!”

 

“I forgot.” Even shrugs, pulling Isak’s t-shirt over his head and tossing it.

 

“You forgot.” Isak repeats in disbelief.

 

“I forgot.” Even says.

 

Isak does not know what it is with them always repeating what the other says.

 

“You were cooking fully dressed like this.” Isak reminds him. “How could you forget?”

 

Even shrugs.

 

“It’s like unwrapping a present though, isn’t it?” And the smile that fills Even’s face is so dark and mischievous, it reaches his eyes in seconds.

 

Isak cannot help choking out a laugh, but Even’s face does not change at all, backing his own words one hundred and ten percent as usual.

 

“You are ridiculous.” Isak tells him.

 

“Ridiculously truthful.” Even replies, eyebrows quirking. “Now lay back, you.”

 

Even sheds his t-shirt and Isak admires the new skin revealed as he throws the garment to the ground.

 

Isak breathes up at the ceiling, fingers running through Even’s hair as he presses opened mouthed kisses all over his chest. And then his belly. Even flicks his tongue out at his belly button and Isak cannot stop a giggle from escaping as he reaches down to shove at Even’s head gently. He looks down to see a smile on Even’s face.

 

Even unbuttons and unzips his jeans, moving off the bed so he can pull them off completely. Isak watches him start on his own jeans, and he seems to be going slower now. He crawls back up the bed and when their lips come back together, he softens their kisses.

 

Even rolls to the side, his long arm reaches across to Isak’s nightstand and just the implications of that motion make Isak shake all over. He is sure Even can feel him trembling against his body, but he cannot bring himself to care. He watches him pull out the lube and then turn back so their bodies are aligned, laying on their sides.

 

Isak swallows, watches him uncap it and squeeze some into his hand. He warms it, locks eyes with Isak, and then reaches down to pull him free from his boxers. Isak’s lips part, but no sound comes out. He swears he sees Even smile, but his vision is becoming hazy again as he feels Even’s long fingers wrap around him and begin to move up and down.

 

Even moves his hand like there is no hurry, and Isak almost feels like time stops when he touches him like this. When he touches him at all, really.

 

Isak tries so hard to keep his breathing normal, tries so hard to keep his exhales from being shaky, but he fails at both, eyes watering for whatever reason. Not like he’s going to cry or anything like that, but because it feels _so_ good.

 

Even leans in, kisses him. Isak almost forgets he has lips until he feels Even’s press against his. It is almost a shock, like he had forgotten about entire body parts except where he and Even are connected. He tries to kiss back and breathe at the same time, but its difficult. Even kisses him through it anyway, not seeming to want to stop. If Isak feels the shape of Even’s smirk against his lips, he cannot bring himself to care about that either.

 

After awhile, Isak remembers he has hands too. Hands.

 

He reaches down, but before he can get inside Even’s boxers, Even’s hand releases him and intercepts his. Isak looks up into Even’s eyes and he is smiling a little bit.

 

“No…” He says softly, simply.

 

“What?” Isak asks, blinking several times to try and clear his eyes now.

 

“I just want to focus on you right now.” He tells him softly.

 

Isak swallows the saliva that has been accumulating in his mouth since the moment Even had started touching him. He is actually surprised he had not started drooling, his mind had felt so far away only moments ago.

 

Even suddenly moves faster than Isak has time to process, sitting up and starting to drag his boxers off of him. Isak kind of laughs, feeling half drunk on endorphins and lifts his hips clumsily to help Even pull them off. Even stretches back out beside him and reaches to pull Isak closer, positioning him like he is a doll or something, which Isak might have protested against if his brain was not a mess of chemicals and his body did not want more, more, more.

 

Even pulls him flush against him, pillowing Isak’s head on his outstretched left arm and dragging Isak’s left leg so it is draped around his hip.

 

Even ducks his head and kisses Isak’s lips, squeezed more lube into his hand, warms it with his fingers and reaches under Isak’s leg…

 

Isak jumps. Even laughs softly under his breath. Isak would have thought that was an inappropriate response if he was not suddenly so sharply aware of where Even’s fingers were.

 

“Breathe…” Even reminds him softly, as if he needs to be reminded of that.

 

He makes a small sound as he feels just the tip of his finger push inside him. Maybe he does need a reminder to breathe after all.

 

“Okay?” Even asks softly.

 

Isak nods and tucks his head under Even’s chin.

 

“Good.” Even says softly and he slowly, slowly, pressed farther inside.

 

Isak never knew something could feel good and strange at the same time.

 

Even… Even had seemed to adapt to their sex rather quickly, bottoming the first few times. Then again, Even was never adverse to trying new things. Isak also had a feeling that Even just wanted to make sure he felt secure, not wanting to make him do anything he possibly was not sure about yet. Now, more often that not, they sort of traded off.

 

“Push out with those muscles inside, remember?” Even almost whispers, nuzzling his chin into Isak’s hair.

 

“Mm, yeah.” Isak replies, breathing in the scent of Even’s skin and relaxing the muscles in his body now. There was nothing to worry about when he was in Even’s arms, after all.

 

Even slides his finger inside him completely, then pulls back out. He repeats this move a few times before adding a second finger, stretching him slowly, slowly.

 

Isak murmurs nonsense into Even’s throat until Even curls his fingers inside him just so.

 

Isak half gasps, half shouts out a wordless cry, his whole body jerking, head shooting up and accidentally colliding with Even’s chin hard enough to make his teeth click together.

 

If it hurts, Even does not say so. In fact he lets out another one of those breathy laughs.

 

“So… _that’s_ the spot, then?” Even asks gently.

 

Isak’s breath is suddenly louder and more rapid as Even strokes that same area over and over. Curling and uncurling his fingers.

 

Even kisses his gasping mouth, left arm coming up off the bed now so he can curl that hand around the back of Isak’s head.

 

Isak’s eyes are rolling back in his head and Even cannot help but find it extremely endearing.

 

“Does it feel good?” Even asks him.

 

“Yeah…” Isak does not know how he even finds the strength to say anything at all, his voice cracking with embarrassing obviousness.

 

If he could think straight at all, he would wonder where Even had even learned to do these things.

 

After Even’s fingers slip away, Isak is positive he had been drooling this time because he vaguely feels the dry skin of Even’s thumb wiping at the corner of his mouth.

 

He feels so sensitive all over and he lays there with his eyes closed, unable to move. Even lifts his chin up and ducks his head for a kiss, nuzzling his nose against Isak’s before he pulls back.

 

“All right?” He asks.

 

Isak nods wordlessly.

 

“You sure?” Even asks again.

 

“Yeah, I’m chill.” Isak replies.

 

Even laughs softly through his nose.

 

The fingers of the hand cupping the back of Isak’s head starts to sift through his wavy hair. “You want to climb on top?”

 

Isak swallows and finally opens his eyes and he looks flushed and absolutely irresistible.

 

“Okay.” Isak whispers, and Even can tell he is trying to act as chill as he says he is, even though he had just been coming apart at the seams moments ago.

 

Even sits up a bit to work his boxers off and Isak licks his lips and crawls over to straddle Even’s body. They use more lube, making sure everything is slicked up properly.

 

Even’s hand is around himself now, holding himself steady as Isak sinks down onto him.

 

“Take it slow.” Even tells him softy, almost tenderly.

 

Isak’s eyes are shut and he licks his lips again when he is fully seated on him.

 

“Isak.” Even says his name, and Isak starts a little when he hears it, clenching around him a bit without meaning to, causing Even to let out a grunt. “Remember to breathe normally.”

 

Isak swallows, relaxes. He sits still for a moment more, letting himself adjust.

 

Even’s hands reach out, but he does not touch his hips, just his legs on either side of him.

 

Isak opens his eyes now and Even extends his arms, takes Isak’s hands and places them on his chest.

 

“Come on, then.” Even says and his voice sounds so warm and supportive.

 

Isak starts to move, eyes closing once more, hands still on Even’s chest where he had placed them.

 

He moves slow at first, rotating his hips in circles clockwise and then counterclockwise, like a warm-up.

 

Even licks his lips, watches enthralled as Isak begins to rock forward and back. Even moves with him as best as he can from him position underneath him and he watches as Isak’s lips part on a tiny gasp.

 

“Mmm…” The noise comes out almost like a whine and Even loves it, loves all the little noises Isak makes when he bottoms.

 

Isak speeds up just a fraction, his movements still measured and even.

 

Even cannot help observing Isak’s abdominal muscles clenching and unclenching with every roll of his hips, it is mesmerizing.

 

“Look at _you_.” Even says, eyes traveling up to Isak’s face. “You look _so_ fucking hot like that.”

 

“Shhhh.” Isak shushes him, looking red-faced and so, so sweet.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Even says amusedly. “Am I breaking your concentration?”

 

It is Isak’s turn to laugh softly under his breath, inappropriate to the situation or not. He guesses there is a level of comfort that they can do things like that during sex.

 

Isak reaches down and places a finger over Even’s lips, which Even promptly presses a kiss to.

 

“No talking.” Isak says, but there is a smile on his lips.

 

“More rules, huh?” Even teases.

 

Isak opens his eyes just to roll them at Even, that is how serious he takes his eye rolling.

 

Leaning down over Even’s body, he presses his lips to his. Probably just to quiet him, but Even does not seem to mind, tongue flicking out at Isak’s bottom lip. Isak opens for him, their tongues mix together, and a collective moan rises between them.

 

Even’s hand reaches between them, wraps around Isak and begins to stroke him once more, aided by the movement of Isak’s hips.

 

Isak breaks their kiss, looks down at Even, who is breathing is coming faster, just like his.

 

“You really do look hot like this.” Even pants. “You feel so good all around me.”

 

“Even…” He says softly, but offers no other protest, because now Even is touching him again and all Isak’s words are stalling in his throat…

 

__

 

When it is over, they lay collapsed together on top of the sheets, both boneless and breathless. They are not really cuddling, not really. Just laying side by side, Even somehow ending up farther down the bed than Isak, head down by his waist.

 

“The food’s probably cold.” Isak remarks, hand reaching down to mess with Even’s hair, just wanting to touch him.

 

Even’s head shoots up and he eyes Isak for a moment.

 

“The food?” He replies questioningly. “After what we just did, you’re thinking about the food?”

 

“I’m hungry.” Isak says nonchalantly and shrugs his shoulders, retracting his hand so he can place both of them behind his head.

 

Even snorts softly and rolls to the side so he can dip his head and press a kiss to Isak’s belly. Isak squirms around and makes a grumpy noise.

 

“Let’s get up and put some clothes on then.” Even says. “I can reheat the food for His Majesty.”

 

Isak snorts back.

 

“Whatever.” He responds and rolls over to bury his face in his pillow. “If we had our own place, we’d be able to walk around naked.”

 

Even is already standing up from the bed and is actually caught off guard by the comment, a subtle but amused laugh escaping him.

 

“You know, you’re probably right about that, baby.” Even responds as he pulls his clothes back on slowly. “That may be something to consider.”

 

“Cooking naked?” Isak asks, speech still muffled by his pillow.

 

“Getting our own place.” Even responds, shaking his head in an entertained way, but Isak misses it, still facedown on the bed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
